Hate Being in the Spotlight
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Mako had long since decided that him and Korra were the worst couple to ever be in the spotlight. Makorra. Smut. Oneshot.


Mako had long since decided that him and Korra were the worst couple to ever be in the spotlight. They didn't like to attend formal partied very much, but were invited to them more often than not. He had gained a reputation of his own, outside of being married to the Avatar, as the best detective in the city.

This meant they had to attend benefits, galas, birthday parties for important people, charity events (the least despised), and every other black tie party imaginable. Korra hated wearing dresses and having someone put make up on her face while someone else pulled and yanked on her hair. Mako didn't mind the dressing up, especially when he got to see Korra. He always thought she was beautiful, but he was speechless every time she walked out of their bedroom. It took all the control he had to not ravish her body and dispose her of her dress. What Mako hated was the endless conversations him and Korra had to have with the attendees. It didn't matter whose party it was, people always approached them and asked questions.

This party was no different, except that it was Asami and Iroh's three year anniversary party. It made it more tolerable, but it only meant that because it was their best friends, they couldn't leave the first opportunity they had. Instead they had to stay the entire night.

They arrived at the party an hour late, they could have been on time, but Mako found it rather difficult to exercise self control, not that Korra complained much once his mouth was on hers and her dress a heap at her feet. The traffic didn't help either.

Mako had to admit the party was great, mostly everyone invited were people they saw on an almost daily basis, which meant they could enjoy the party like normal people. The music was enjoyable, the food was delicious, and the drinks were plentiful.

Mako and Korra weren't big on drinking, but they were having an exceptional time and decided to indulge their bodies.

By the time the party was over, the couple were overly happy, both faces flushed. Asami couldn't help but giggle, she knew that if those two had fun, her party had been a success. She had someone escort them to the car she had waiting for them outside.

The driver had already been given their address by the time the couple stumbled into the car.

As soon as they were in the car, their hands were all over each other. The driver wasn't hesitant to press the button that rolled up the partition.

Korra hands were already working on the buttons on his shirt, his hands were rubbing her inner thighs. Each needy for the other.

They were usually able to control themselves until they made it home, but they had each found a way to tease the other the whole night. When they were dancing, Korra pressed her chest against his and swayed her hips dangerously close. During dinner, Mako moved his hand up her dress to squeeze her thigh, then proceeding to move his hand inward, never touching what she desperately wanted touched. They had tried to sneak away several times to fulfill their urges, but they couldn't find an unoccupied space or they were stopped before they could begin their search.

It was only a couple minutes later that Korra found herself with her back on the car seat and Mako hovering above her. Her dress was bunched up at her stomach, Mako was grateful it was strapless because he was able to pull it down and expose her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and palmed the other.

Korra had undone all the buttons of his shirt and started working on his belt and pants without missing a bit.

Mako had left her breasts to kiss her mouth and moved his hand to her sensitive area. Korra was already so wet from all the teasing earlier and Mako was easily able to slide his index and middle finger inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

Korra had opened his pants enough to pull out his member and stroke him. Their tongues were still exchanging the taste of alcohol.

The car was soon filled with their moans. Korra was riding his fingers and Mako was thrusting against her hand. Each desperate for more friction.

Mako pulled his fingers out of her, and Korra guided his member to her opening, shivering when they made contact. He slid in and immediately began to find a rhythm. She thrust her hips up to meet him, pushing him deeper inside her.

Mako left her mouth and began to kiss and bite along her jaw and neck. She moaned and gasped with every thrust, biting her lip and saying his name, running her nails down his back, surely leaving red marks along the way.

He loved that he was able to do this to her. He relished in the thought that no one else could make her feel as good as he can. Their bodies fit together perfectly and molded into one every time they made love.

It wasn't long before Korra's breathing became rapid and her moans became louder. Mako knew she was close, he himself was but wanted to get her there. He slid a finger in between their bodies and began to rub her clit again.

She arched her back, moaning only his name and digging her nails deeper into his back. He sucked on the spot of her neck they he knew she loved, trying to stimulate as much of her as he could.

He felt her walls begin to clench around him and he pulled away from her neck to look at her, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, her mouth slightly agape as her moans continued to spill out from her lips. The sight alone was enough to push Mako over the edge, he continued to thrust, riding out both their orgasms.

Once he had come inside her, he pulled out and gave her a long, sloppy kiss. Then they both sat up and began to fix themselves. They realized they were in front of their apartment, neither of them knew for how long but got out the car and started for the building.

The couple walked into their apartment hand and hand, and it wasn't long before there was a trail of clothing from their front door to their bedroom.


End file.
